Keeping you company
by starbuxx
Summary: A rebellion in a dilapidated section of Central leaves Hawkeye injured and Mustang feeling guilty. Royxriza Royai


-1Yes. This is a fanfiction. This is my 2nd fanfiction. As it is a fanfiction, I do not own the characters. Yup. It is a RoyxRiza fanfic, it just takes a while to warm up! ;P  
Enjoi! XD

--------------------

In Central City of Amestris, an outbreak of rebellions have occurred. Civilians armed with firearms ranging from standard to illegal have started to terrorize Central. Their prerogative, unknown. Motives, unknown. Leader, unknown. All that anyone knows is that the military must put a stop to these dangerous outbursts, to keep the peace, save innocent lives and halt this rebellion to prevent a new war. This is where our favorite military personnel come in…

--------------------

"Damnit, get down!"," Backup! We need backup!" , "Clear the way! Unless you want your asses transmuted, make way for the State Alchemists!" Shouts rang through the dark, abandoned back-allies of Central. Orders, shots, rebellion. Military-issued boots clacking against the rubble scattered along the cracked pavement. Rifles, pistols, and other firearms cocking and firing. A snap, perhaps, flames. An armored fist launching alchemic missiles. The sounds that engulfed the dilapidated areas of Central this time of night. These sounds would ring out more and more frequently. That is why the military took action.

Colonel Roy Mustang led a large group of his subordinates through the cold, dark alleyways. Fingers in place for attack. Face stern, serious. Among his legion were the usual familiar faces, all with a stone-cold expression. A cigarette in a single mouth, perhaps, but the face was devoid of outer emotions. This was their calm-time. Yet, no calm lasts when you are under siege. The clumsy sound of enemy feet smacking the ground shook them into an increased alertness. If they were not professionals in a serious situation, a gasp would have escaped each and everyone of there mouths. Even Riza Hawkeye's.

A large group, ten, no… twenty, maybe more, created a wall of opposition. The enemy opposition. Facing them off with the mere distance of twenty-some-odd yards between them; dark, cold walls of the alley on either side of them. No retreat. They must fight.

Every solider drew a pistol or rifle, even two. They fired at the enemies, as the opposition reciprocated the bullets. The military had no intention of killing; they aimed at shooting hands and legs. They wanted to render them defenseless, not lifeless, as to question them later. The opposition did not share their intentions. They were out to kill.

The opposition was quite inexperienced, so disarming them with a few shots of a pistol or rifle was not a difficult task. The Flame Alchemist stood before his men, fingers in place, snapping at enemy bullets aimed at his subordinates. He herd a shout from the top of a neighboring building. It was one of the rebels, tossing ammo down to the opposition. He turned his attention, and his fingers, to the man on the building, quickly stopping him. But that momentary lapse in attention left his body open to assault.

An armed enemy marksman took aim at his center. Between her sights, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye noticed this shift in aim and took attention. He fired. 

At an amazing, almost inhuman sped, a blur of black and blonde sped in front of Mustang's ebony eyes. He herd the close shot, and his brain registered the action his lieutenant had taken. "HAWKEYE! NO!" Was all he could shout. Her body had darted past him, taking a bullet into the left side of her stomach.

She took the bullet for him.

She remained standing, doubled over, mind you, but standing. An arm around her waist tried to slow the bleeding, which had become quite corpulent. The other hand held a single pistol, as steady as ever, firing with a deadly aim. She remained amazingly soundless. Not a scream or yell escaped her lips. Only quiet, harsh pants and silent groans.

He stood, looking at her with wide, shocked eyes, filled with every emotion. Fear, shock, anger ran through those ebony orbs of his. His eyes quivered as his body gave a shiver before snapping back into attention. He noticed that while in his stupor his men had taken out or disabled most of the enemy opposition, and the area had been cleared and the rebels were captured. His subordinates still fired as he stood there, just stood there. What else could he do?

Thoughts flashed through his head as his lieutenant sank to her knees. Her black shirt and pants were stained and dripping with a crimson liquid. Yet, she still fired. Roy couldn't take it anymore, and neither could she. She passed out from blood loss and intense pain just as Roy took her into his arms and ran through the back alleys to a car waiting for him and his subordinates. He ran into the car, Riza still bleeding in his arms.

"To the nearest Military Hospital. NOW!" He yelled. He couldn't help anything but being able to yell. He was angry. He was angry at himself for leaving himself open and letting her do something so stupid. He was mad at the rebellion for doing something so heinous as shooting Riza Hawkeye. He was angry at her. For she put her body, her life, on the line for his sorry ass. He hated that the most. He didn't deserve her.

While in thought, he didn't realize that they had just arrived at the Hospital. He bolted out of the vehicle with a bleeding Riza clasped tightly in his arms. He ran into the Hospital yelling his orders. "I want a room and your best doctors attending to this woman! She has been shot! She is vital to the military! Hurry, damnit!" He shouted as he shook uncontrollably. The doctors took her from his arms and straight into the room. He collapsed into the nearest bench. 'What the hell has happened?' His mind raced. While in thought, he felt a warm wetness on his arms and shirt. He looked down. A crimson liquid had seeped through his thick jacked, his military jacked, and his undershirt. Yet he felt no pain. It was all her blood.

--------------------

He had been summoned back to the office, and left the hospital, reluctantly, of course. His orders were to question the captured rebels, and was not at all merciful.

About eight hours later, he was walking to the Military Hospital. He had just gotten of his shift, and was eager to see his lieutenant. His thoughts tormented him yet again. 'Is she alright? That was a lot of blood… How could she do something so rash, so…. stupid.' He looked up and realized that during his thoughts he had arrived at the Hospital quite quickly. If he didn't look up at that moment, he would still be traveling in his rage-and-worry-induced stupor.  
--------------------

He had walked into her Hospital room, only to see a mortifying sight. A pale Riza Hawkeye, lying in a Hospital bed. She was so pale, so fragile-looking. Her hair was in a low pony-tail and she was dressed in a Hospital gown. The sight of her being so, so defenseless, made his stomach turn. It was so wrong, so heinous. It seemed like it should be illegal.

A doctor walked in and was immediately bombarded with persistent questions from the Colonel. He tried to calm him down as he explained. "We were able to retrieve the bullet in one piece. Luckily, it missed every vital organ, tendon, artery and bone, and it didn't exit through the other side." He explained to Roy. The doctor gave him a weak smile. He could obviously tell that Roy was tearing himself apart over this. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and told him what he wanted, no, needed to hear. "She is going to be alright." As the doctor left, Roy let out a much-anticipated sigh and turned to Riza,

He slowly and shakily walked toward her. He took her small, pale hand into his larger, calloused, trembling one. He never realized how fragile someone as strong as her could appear. He released her hand at the thought and paced around the room, cursing at everything that had happened that fateful day. "Damnit… Damnit… Hawkeye… why did you do something like that? I… you…" he mumbled on, in anger, yet trying not to wake the resting Riza. "How could you do something so stupid? Especially for a bastard like me…"

A weak yet calm voice sent shivers down his spine. "Sir. I believe it was my choice to do what I did. I do not believe it was stupid, as I do not regret my decision." Her eyes were half-lidded as she turned her head ever so slightly to him. He darted to her at an alarming speed. "How much did you hear?" He inquired, a puzzled look shrouded over his handsome, yet confused face.

"Enough to know that you are regretting making me your lieutenant, your body guard. Is that what you were implying, Sir?" She questioned him with such level headedness that was surprising to come out of someone in her state.

"Riza, that's not what I meant…I just… why did you do that? I could have taken the bullet, it exhausted you… I--" She cut off his rant with her words. "You chose me as your assistant and as your body guard for a reason. You could trust me to make the right decision. I believe that this was the right decision. It was my choice. Please stop beating yourself up about it. I am going to be fine." She told him, but he was still not completely convinced. Then she continued on in a joking matter, "Besides, Sir, if you had taken the bullet, you would have had the perfect excuse to avoid all your paperwork, and It would be up to me to take care of it."

Roy looked at her puzzled, maybe even in an amused way. "D-Did you…. just… make a joke?" He couldn't believe it. She smiled at him and said, "Yes, colonel, I believe I did. Now, if you could excuse me, I believe I need to rest up. Goodnight Sir." Roy looked at her. He actually forgot what had happened earlier. He came into reality and bid his lieutenant goodnight. "Goodnight, Lieutenant. Heal quickly so you can help me with my paperwork." He said as he darted out of the room before she could raise a shaking hand to draw her gun at his last words.

--------------------

When First Lieutenant Hawkeye was not at work, it was as if his world stopped turning. All hell broke loose. Subordinates would run wild, and even the appearance of flames were not as commanding as a certain Lieutenant's bullets. He and his subordinates got close to no work done, and everyone would run amuck. He had to stay late to get just a mere portion of his paperwork done. After work, he was purely exhausted. It was about 9:30, and after staying late at the office, he was ready to get some shut-eye. But not until after he visited his subordinate in the Hospital.

--------------------

Riza Hawkeye was one to hide her pain and show no weakness. Even after the recent encounter with a bullet to her side, it was no exception. Nothing could falter her set-in-stone façade.

--------------------

Mustang's subordinates would pop in at random intervals to check in on her, to keep her company and inform her on their progresses at work, and even to see the most threatening human they know in a seemingly defenseless situation. It was truly a sight for all to behold. 

--------------------

Riza Hawkeye was sitting up in her Hospital bed, propped up with many thin pillows. She was only slightly startled when her superior officer walked into her room. Just slightly. Naught more, or at least she would make it appear that way. Her expression did not even quiver slightly. As always. 'Just once, only once, I would like to see her jump at anything…' Mustang thought to himself. He considered it a rather amusing thought, as well as many others would, if you knew this pistol-happy lieutenant.

"Good evening, Sir. Did you finish your work today?" She asked, as politely and formal as ever. She even added a firm, quick salute. He waved his hand up in a nonchalant manner, "At ease, Lieutenant. No need to be so formal. I believe we are both off duty." he said as if that line was repeated quite a lot. And it was.

"Colonel, I believe you did not answer my question."  
"Hmm…?"  
"The paperwork, Sir." she replied. She knew he was avoiding a response. He must have gotten lazy again at work. Without her, no one could keep him in check.

"Never mind that, lieutenant. How are you getting on? They treat you well here, hmm?" he avoided her inquiry further. He had actually gotten some work done, after staying so late, but he decided to jerk her around nonetheless.

She sighed, knowing that he would avoid the question as long as he could put it off. 'So like the  
Colonel…' was the quote that she repeated in her mind.

"Yes, Sir. The service is quite commendable. Not to mention that they have me on so much morphine I will not be able to walk straight for a week." she replied. He looked at her with his trademark, sexy smirk. "Was that another joke, lieutenant? My, my… It seems that being drugged up lets out your sense of humor." he smartly replied.

She tried as hard as she could to contain her laughter. She didn't even let the slightest smile form across her pink-tinted lips. It took all the energy she had out of her, just to keep a calm demeanor. She kept a stoic face.

"Well, sir. I believe that I keep a serious demeanor at work to avoid slacking, as many of the men I know don't do." She looked away, as if to refer to another group of consisting of a Flame Alchemist and his loyal-but-lazy subordinates.

"Touché, my dear lieutenant, touché." She shivered at his words. 'My dear? No… I must have interoperated his words wrong. Its all the medicine…' she made excuses for his actions in her mind. "So… how, umm… the gunshot wound?" he nervously approached that subject.

"Sir, there is no need to worry. I am healing. Slowly, but still healing." She gave him a small, comforting, yet slightly worried smile. He noticed that.

"Are.. you alright, Riza?" A shiver ran down her spine. Both at the thought of his question, and the sound of her first name rolling off his tongue. He knew something was bothering her, and he felt guilty. "Sir, it is simply…. That I feel that getting shot is not the most fun experience. That is all."

That made sense. Roy dropped it at that.

Or did he..?

He walked toward her. "Are you lonely here, lieutenant? It must be a little too quiet around here… no one to keep you company." He edged toward her even more. She did not respond, but her eyes reflected a quick glimmer of loneliness. Sadness. "No, Sir. I sometimes enjoy the quiet." She whispered. She glanced down and to the side. She was lying through her teeth. 

Before she could react, he had slid his body behind hers in the stiff Hospital bed, yet ever so careful not to disturb the burning wound. She let out a quick, silent gasp, yet he herd her. "You do not mind if I keep you company tonight, now do you?" He asked, almost cooing into her ear. Just something as simple as that sent shivers up and down her spine. He felt them, too, and smiled. "Not at all." What the HELL was she saying?!? She knew she had to protest. It was practically the LAW for her to protest. Her mind raced around and around. What was keeping her? "I would like that very much." she quietly told him. It must be a dream… It practically had to be a dream. All the medicine… it is doing this to her, unlocking her hidden fantasies. 'Oh, God he smells so nice. He's so… comfortable..' she thought to herself. Just those simple thoughts almost made her moan out in pleasure.

At her last words, he wrapped a strong arm around her body, a safe distance above the wound. His other hand let her hair out of the pony tail that was constraining the golden strands. She wrapped her arms about the one on her waist, and he ran a hand through her silky hair. They started to talk about something. Anything. Nothing.  
"Sir--" She began.  
"Its Roy" He cut her off.  
"Colonel--"  
"I said its Roy" he persisted.  
"Si-.. Colo-.. erm, Roy…" she tensed at the sound of his first name passing her lips.  
"Yes?" he replied with a devilish smile. Oh, God how she loved that smile. Her thoughts almost diluted her mind of her question. "Umm.. Hayate?" was her question. "He's staying at Fuery's place.  
"Do you have to go into work tomorrow?" She inquired, but the truth was that she had his schedule memorized down to the minute, even months in advance. She just wanted to hear his voice.  
"No. I have Saturday off." was his answer. He still had his hand raking through her hair, stroking her scalp. If felt so good, so right.

"The paperwork?" she asked, yet again, after unlimited excuses and diversions. He stayed silent. "Is that so?" was all she said. She smiled at that, and even giggled. Giggled! Riza Hawkeye, THE Riza Hawkeye, giggled! (What? Am I the only one dumbstruck?!)

That got a chuckle out of Roy. "So, you can laugh… who knew?" he remarked, putting on a façade of astonishment. She laughed at that. "Ha ha ha, owww… don't make me laugh.. It still hurts." She said, still laughing, yet gripping the sheets and clothes near the sore area.

"Well… I guess we will have to save the laughs for another time, shan't we?" He asked her. 'God, he sounds so sexy!' her mind could not contain itself. "I guess that means you will have to join me for dinner at my apartment, now won't you?" he asked her again.

They both knew. They both very well knew. How wrong it was. How illegal it was. But they both threw caution to the wind and consequences aside. 

"I would love to keep you company." was her reply.


End file.
